The Night of the Sakura Tree under the Pearl Moon
by livelovelaughvk
Summary: The Sakura Blossoms in the Winter Signified that the past and the future would collide, And the battle of the centuries would begin, Once again. YxK
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Authors Note

I have never tried writing a short story and one day actually a couple days ago decided that it was time to try it out. I'm not sure how good this is but please rate and comment, and give constructive criticism so that i could improve oh and this is a short story .. for now :P depending on feed back hehehe..

**Disclaimer**: I do** NOT** own Vampire Knight, or its characters, or place etc. and don't sue because i really don't own anything.. except my paint splattered laptop and i promise its not that amazing ..

updated 7/18/08 i changed some stuff so hopefully the division of the dream and reality will be more clear :) , .. i hope you like the changes? REMEBER TO REVIEW :D

PS. do you like the changes eh? the more obvious change is in ch.2 so remember to read ! 3

* * *

PART ONE: THE DREAM

The darkness of the night took over the Victorian style bedroom. Only parts of the room were illuminated by the light of the pearl moon. The wind was howling, calling Yuuki's name. She was peering out her window contemplating of the day's occurrences. Her dark chocolate hair hugged her porcelain skin and her light Carmel eyes shone and reflected the light, her peach lips repeating the beloved words that rang in her heart and reminded her of the past 10 years of raw emotion within her soul.

"I love you"

Who knew such simple three years would create such a world wind of emotion, such simple three words such a small number of letters that capture an endless amount of emotion. Perhaps in reality no one will ever fully understand the actual meaning of the enchanted phrase.

Some say that those three words will never enchant until you actually mean it. When your true love whispers the phrase in your eager ear that is when you will actually understand the extent of the emotion of love. Otherwise the phrase is only a phase of betrayal, an empty meaning, a lie. But Yuuki knew this was not the case, her heart leapt every time she thought of the situation. Finally, she knew that his feelings were reciprocal. Finally that cloud of doubt could blow away from her conscience and no one or nothing could ever convince her that he did not actually love her. In retrospect it was the boldest but best decision of her existence.

That spring day she finally decided to take the advice of the masses and "followed her heart". Yes, Yuuki Cross decided to act upon her inner voice and on that cool spring night with the light pink cherry blossoms dancing in the wind she answered his proposal. She was finally going to confess properly to the only love of her life, that she in fact also loved him back and her heart ached with happiness. She asked Auido to give a message to Kaname-Senpai if he could meet her by the Sakura blossom tree that she adored so much. Gallantly she was walking towards the tree.

"I could do this"

The phrase of internal motivation was the fuel to her actions, she didn't need zero for reassurance plus he has his own problems, Yuuki knew that she had to improve her self reliance and this for sure was the first step. Her steps becoming slower and slower almost dreading the destination, she soon was able to make out the outline of a tall young man.

"This is it.."

She knew this was it, this was the "moment of truth" as some would phrase it. Even when she already knew the truth , she loved him and he loved her , there wasn't much to it. But that didn't stop her mind form formulating doubts that she may of misunderstood his confession. That there may be a chance that she misunderstood the words "I love you".

His features were becoming clearer and clearer, you could now see his deep coffee tinge hair blowing with the wind, almost dancing in sync with the Sakura blossoms. His thoughtful eyes reflected the light of the moon and danced in his eyes. He was examining a blossom that descended from the old tree, almost looking at it as if trying to find a secret in the petals. He looked up and their eyes met.

At that moment Yuuki remembered why she was coming to meet him at the blossom tree.

Her heart fluttered, no, it did more then flutter the feeling in was unexplainable the emotions rushing through her body was a sort of high.

She came closer to the tree; his lips formed a happy smile, even his eyes laughed with joy. The usual serious gloom that plagued was chased away from his face. His white uniform shone in the dim yet bright light of the moon and the wind tousled his wavy shaggy hair.

"k-kaname senpai ,"

" Yes" after a couple moments of awkward silence the young man stepped forward " Yuuki, don't be afraid" he came closer to the trembling girl, abandoning his previous haven underneath the blossoms.

Yuuki's face was burning with embarrassment as well as anxiety, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, Senpai could be so damn intimidating with his dashing looks.

The space between the two was being reduced until he wrapped a slender arm around the girl and whispered in a low seductive voice into her ear...

"I love you, yuuki I love you, how should I prove it to y-

And at that moment she decided to show only a small fraction of her emotions towards this man, no, her beloved. She boldly looked into his eyes and touched her lips with his to form a kiss. A sweet kiss, and innocent one but still full of passion. She finally expressed her emotions in one raw motion. The kiss was a form of reassurance for both of them that in fact they loved each other and that nothing , nothing in the world could destroy that feeling. The chemicals of raw love and emotion pulsing through their veins and feeding their vital organs, but more importantly her heart. Her heart no longer had to be mended with fake actions, daydreams, but the assurance of true love. She knew she loved this man with all of her heart.

The moon shone through the window only illuminating parts of the Victorian room, her eyes once plagued with worry and pain now laughed and danced and the wind howling now seemed to be singing her lovers name. A figure with slender features and dark chocolate hair was walking towards the Moon Dorms entrance and a small smile formed across Yuuki's porcelain face. At last her TRUE love arrived. And of course she would have to give him a proper greeting.

Yuuki ran out of the dark Victorian room and toward the dimly lit hallway of the moon dormitory. The candle flickered nervously and the old paintings stared at her with narrow prosecuting eyes made her small body shudder. But all of those annoyances didn't matter to her at that moment.

Kaname was returning

Her heart leapt, love was truly a peculiar thing. It was snowing outside, light fluffy white substance floated down onto the soft earth. A small smile appeared on her face, she remembered her childhood, waiting hours in this fluffy substance for kaname-senpai to visit her. Joy overflowed her senses. The door opened and a dark slender silhouette shone on the hard wood floors a small girls shadow meshed with this silhouette. His body was warm despite just coming out of the cold snow. His black jacket was sprinkled with little white cold fuzz.

Her right hand started to explore his face, his skin was smooth , she touched his soft lips. Looking each other in the eye he kissed the palm of her hand softly and then kissed her moist lips .

He felt his body become warm, he needed her

he deepend their kiss

joy overflowed in both parties , feeling as if their destiny has finally been complete. They loved each other and knew that nothing could stand in their way..

The dark oak door allowed the cool wind prick yuuki's face she looked past his broad shoulders onto the white landscape and saw a pink sakura tree emitted light pink blossoms. At firsts she thought it was strange that a sakura tree was blossoming during winter and then

Her eyes widened and felt her whole body freeze.

...

..

.

* * *

So what did u guys think of kanames new confession of love? ehh not so corny hehe i tried to tone it down a bit although it still has hints of corny ness.. dont forget to review and i made more obviouse changes in ch. 2 so .. review!


	2. Ch 2: The Tragic Begining of the End

Authors note: SOo.. i decided to continue it because my creative muse returned and i just had to write :) its only the second chapter.. and there will be more.. if i get reviews they are my sole motivation to writing hehe or i feel like im a loser who is wasting my time TT ..

Disclaimer.. : I do NOT own Vampire knight .. or the story.. or its characters.. sighhh im now depressed...

OK! so i decided to change the story a bit. so .. i hope you like the changes :D

* * *

A young man emitted a tiresome sigh

He saw his old dark wine colored canopy hanging lazily from his four post oak wood bed. He realized that it was all a dream; he touched his soft lips and whispered to himself

"her taste is still there.."

He gave out another sigh

What realistic dream, he almost felt sick that his imagination could be so realistic. He could almost feel her warmth and the smell of her silky caramel hair against his face, her soft hands and best of all her soft pink lips. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what made him wake up of such a fantasy. Remembering his dream he recalled looking up to his room in the moon dorm and seeing her face lighten up when their eyes met, then opening the door and being attacked by a small warm body and feeling his whole being become filled with true happiness. Then he remembers the exchange of innocent love the kiss he longed for, and then looking at the path of her eyes, back into the landscape of the soft snow and remembering how peculiar it was to see a sakura tree blossomed during winter..

"The tree.."

His eyes widened and muscles tensed

He remembers the sakura tree standing innocently

and then his mind when black ..

* * *

O.o

"Yuuki-chan , wake up"

Yori desperately tried to wake up her friend who seemed to be in such a deep sleep It resembled death

"sigh, if she doesn't wake up soon .."

The body underneath the bed sheets stirred and gave a sad sigh

" Kaname-sama…" Yuuki-chan inaudibly whispered

She drowsily opened her eyes and her blurred vision indicated that she was no longer in the moon dorm.

In fact only seconds later she realized that she even wasn't hugging kaname-senpia

The smell of evergreen no longer overtook her senses and his touch no longer warmed her skin

Her cheeks flushed with a light pink,

Why did I dream such a thing? I'm getting more and more ridiculous!?

"yuuki -chan , … are you ok , do you feel ill?"

Yuuki's eyes flashed to her best friend and a bright forced smile appeared on her face

"Of course not Yori , sorry for sleeping in, I must have been really tired" yuuki chuckled " I had the funniest dream"

Yuuki looked at her bedside clock

"I'll meet you in class, ok Yori ,I wouldn't want to make you late for my sake"

Her friend nodded, her blonde hair shone but her green suspecting eyes studied Yuuki's flushed face looking for the reason why her friend was acting so strange. Finally giving up her search, Yori shrugged

"Well, if you wish, see you in class"

After the large oak door closed, Yuuki sighed, what a ridiculous dream, how could she think such a thing, Kaname and her were different and she had to understand that. There was a line, no more like a wall between them, she was a typical human not even a gorgeous one just .. average. And he was the most beautiful vampire of the entire night class and a rare pureblood. Even if she loved him it couldn't matter, no it didn't matter because there was no way such a majestic creature could ever love her back. Her heart was slowly tearing but she knew the truth, that she had no chance of being anything else then a mere acquaintance. Surley there were many vampire's that would catch his eye and it would be a much better match anyway...

After her self scolding, she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, nevertheless that was an amazing dream she felt her face brighten up. A bright smile came to her face again and she let out a small squel of joy. Well there was nothing wrong with remembering her dream as long as it didn't go into her head. She remembering running down the stairs and giving him a big hug, like she did when she was younger. She remembered his musky smell overtaking her senses. The touch of his face was ingrained on her hands and the touch of his soft lips upon hers made her face burn up. She remembered looking past his shoulder dreamily, into the landscape and saw the sakura tree. Yuuki's eyes widened , her face turned pale and she remembered the scary bright blue eyes flash in her mind as they turned into a deep blood red .

Her small body shaked with fear. Those eyes represented her terror, she hugged herself as she felt a rush of a freezing sensation overtake her being,

"What was that..?"

She felt the prick of a memory knocking into her inner soul. Her head started to hurt, nausea overtook her stomach, "I should stop trying to remember.. Perhaps I forgot my past for a reason.."

* * *

A loud knock rumbled the large dark oak door

"OHIO! Kaname senpai!"

Ijochus bright blonde moppy hair illuminated the previously dark room

The young man stepped into the room towards the grumpy pureblood

"Kaname senpia, I wouldn't normally disturb you during the day but there is an urgent matter that must be attended to as soon as possible"

The bubbly blonde handed him a package

The dark haired brunette took the wrinkled brown package

"is that all ichoujo"

"Hai" ichousjo gave him a bright smile and closed the door behind him

Kaname lazily examined the package

"Probably more monotonous paper work"

When opening the beat package a crumpled letter floated innocently onto his desk

Robotically he started to read the letter

His eyes widened

and froze.

-- --

* * *

how was it? pleeeaze review you dont get how much it makes my day :) and chapter three is officially up :D


	3. The Sweet Consequences of a Sleepy Head

Hello again :) i had really bad writers block but i got past it :D , i guess you could call this chapter a bit of a filler but i promise i will update more often! if any one cares... .. PLEASE REVIEW.. i have no motivation if no one reviews, it means more to me then story alerts :O !

.. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR PLOT. but i dont plan on using the manga plot so.. that shouldnt be a problem ...

enjoy 3

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The Sweet Consequences of a Sleepy Head

Yuuki was tiptoeing to the huge oak door of her homeroom class, regretting the fact that she was late. Mr. Watashi was a demon when it came to attendance, and had no mercy even when she was the "daughter" of the chairman. She didn't want the special treatment, nor did she receive it which was a relief to her moral ego. She could hear his thundering voice taking attendance. She would have to be sly to get to "a" desk without having to listen to his lecture …again. She knew that he would scan the room from left to right, so she would just have to get the timing right. She opened the door, and saw the closest desk, she was about to sit down when a thundering voice sternly said

"Late again are we Miss Cross and what would be your excuse this time?"

Yuuki's face flushed a bright pink, her brown trestles covered her eyes in shame, she got caught.

Mr. Watashi didn't wait for a reply

"Because of your constant tardiness to my class Miss Cross, I will send you Mr. Tamakisa's lecture in the night class, I'm sure the chairman will agree."

Yuuki's eyes widened and she felt all of the girls glaring at her with envy

Oh, god she's going to get it now, Mr.Watashi was a demon, he knew that she would be envied, she already was because of her prefect status and now she had to attend the night class. Well, at least it was only for an hour and conveniently it was only for the first hour.

And worst of all

She had to face Kaname

"Sigh" she didn't really know how to act after that dream, every time she remembered it she blushed. "I have to stop being so ridiculous" she sternly said to herself "it means nothing only my ridiculous imagination , nothing else.

The rest of the day Yuuki constantly blushed at random times when rememberd her "dream", Yori periodically wondering why her best friend had a frustrated/dreamy face on at random times during the lecture, Zero thinking what he was going to do to Kaname -sama if he would dare bite Yuuki, and finally all of the day class girls in her class staring daggers of green envy towards the innocent brunette as if looks could kill. And if that were to the case Yuuki would definitely of been lying in a puddle of blood.

--

* * *

Oranges, purples, pinks and dark blue hues mixed and swirled in the sky. The sun glistened like a diamond in a ray of light. It was time for the sunset ritual. Hordes of girls cluttered the Moon Dorms large black iron gate. Kaname looked out of his terrace window. With emotion less eyes he scanned the group of obnoxious teenage girls.

"How pointless" he wondered if the girls outside screaming thought that if they stood outside long enought somehow the night class would take notice. What silly, silly girls.

He walked away from the window and glanced to his Victorian tall mirror the wood around the mirror was carved with the thorns of the red rose. He tied his neck tie and pinned the symbol of the night class. He grabbed his books and robotically walked down the musty oak hallway, candles flickering in his majestic presence. He started to open the door of the dorm and the squeals of the girls noticeably increased.

Then he heard the whistle

Yuuki's small frame was attempting to keep the hoard of desperate girls from trampling the night class.

Screams of lust escaped the mouth of the day class girls. The night class walked elegantly down the path, like celebrities walking down the red carpet during the excitement filled night of the Oscars. His eyes widened in surprise when he later realized that Yuuki Cross was wearing the night class uniform.

"It suites her well" he thought at the distance he saw zero walking towards the hoard of girls "it's about time he helped yuuki and stopped slacking off" he angrily thought.

He decided that it would be a good idea to cheer up Yuuki, she was sporting a frusterated expression on her face and Kaname decided that he should do anything in his power to make Yuuki's day a little bit brighter.

He glided up to Yuuki and whispered in her ear with the sexiest voice he could muster

"See you in class.. love.."

He sensed her face starting to burn up and he walked away with a smug smirk on his face, "that never got old".

:P :P :P

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

and there will be more , more often :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Blood Stained Notice

Hey Guys! Sorry i havnt updated sooner , i was in mexico and honestly its REALLY HARD to come by interenet TT BUT the good part is that i got to write A LOT so you should be expecting chapter updates pretty rapidly, so here is the Fourth chapter and i hope you enjoy it :)

DISCLAIMER!!1: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY.. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Blood Stained Notice**

Orange brown leaves twirled in the wind as Zero walked towards the crowd of screaming hormone driven teenage girls. He rolled his silvery violet eyes. He still didn't understand the attraction, even if he might be a bit biased.

His eyes widened then narrowed.

What was **HE** doing there?

Then he saw Yuuki's face burn up into a bright red tinge.

Zero gave a tired sigh and looked to the taller "teen" walk away in his white night class suit, sporting a smug smile on his flawless face.

Zero came up behind Yuuki and she whirled around to face him.

Zero's eyes widened but then the memory of Mr. Watashi sending her to the Night class, his frustration grew as remembered who was going to be there too.

Zero looked Yuuki in the eyes, he saw her irisis have sparks of love as they looked out into the distance.

"You better go.. you don't want to be late.. Again.."

Yuuki's eyes looked up to his and her cheeks gushed,

"t-thanks zero, I guess I should ..." giving him a worried look, searching for some hint of disapproval in his face.

She finally murmured a "see you later" and left to catch up with the rest of the night class.

Zero , aggravated from the situation, glared at all of the day class girls and promised that if they didn't disappear to their dorm rooms in 1:00 then he would make their beloved valentine's day ritual disappear.

* * *

Yuuki was nervous, no more then nervous, in fact she felt sick. She still wasn't quite used to the idea of her attending the Night Class, even if it was for only one night.

She looked around the dark timeworn hallway of the Night Class Buildng , looking for the entrance to Rm 10.

"That's peculiar.."

Yuuki thought the classroom's would be in some sort of consecutive order or logical order at that but it seemed like someone randomly numbered all of the classrooms. She looked at the surrounding hall; it honestly looked a lot like the day class building, except for the grandiose windows, that were as large as the some of the walls in length. The design of the frame of the window was a rustic black iron with roses climbing up their length.

The mysterious ways of the iron shimmered in the moonlight, almost as a reminder that she was in fact not in the day class buildings but almost in a whole different universe.

She looked out the window, expecting the dark midnight sky to be plagued with the thick fog that the academy often was full of. But instead she saw the soft dance of the Sakura blossoms. She felt her head beginning to throb.

"Not again" she groaned.

She finally arrived to the end of the dark hallway to her classroom, and mechanically reached for the ancient tarnished brass handle, but it escaped from her grasp.

She let out a gasp

* * *

The rows of musty books overtook the oak bookcase, roasting near the fire of the Headmaster's office.

The heat of the fire warmed up the tiny study and made him shudder in delight. His gray wool shawl covered his long moss green robe. His glasses reflected the image of the angry fire, raging in the small red brick fire place. His long blonde hair was tied in a small black string that never seemed to loosen.

He felt safe in his study, observing the cold snow tap against his window.

But then he realized that the snow wasn't white

In fact it wasn't snow at all

Light pink petals danced in the harsh icy wind, threatening the peace of his study.

"So.. I see you have returned"

And his face turned grimm

* * *

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise when she saw here crush open the large door and studied her shaken figure with his large warm deep scarlet brown eyes.

"Come in Yuuki"

Speechless the young girl stepped into the large lecture room, there were rows upon rows of desks but all were connected. The smell of the cherry wood overtook her senses. She felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and led her to a large window on the other side of the room. Her face flushed as she felt the night class gasp in their minds.

Kaname lifted her up to the window seat

"I hope it doesn't bother any of you that Yuuki will attend our class tonight.."

His eyes were firm as he looked at the rest of the Night Class students almost saying that it WILL NOT bother anyone, more of a demand then concern.

"Welcome Yuuki!"

A blonde came up with a cheerful smile

"What brings you here tonight Yuuki?" his eyes laughing in the moonlight

"I hope it wasn't that monster of Mr.Watashi that forced you to come."

Yuuki's face lighten and with a quite giggle responded "Unfortunately for me it was Mr.Watashi, he threatened to keep me after classes for the rest of the semester."

Ichijo's eyes widened " Wow that is harsh, well Yuuki , I reckon that if you stay after class we will be bombarded by those silly screaming fan girls," he chuckled "Hopefully it wont come down to that."

The conversation was interrupted when the teacher walked in and started the class.

Kaname glanced at Yuuki and gave her a smug smile; to be honest he couldn't really believe that she was there.

He reached for her hand and stroked it, the warmth radiated to his otherwise cold hand.

The teacher started to mumble about ancient legends, Kaname didn't care, it didn't matter much to someone who attended Oxford University for a degree in ancient history.

He guessed living forever did have their advantages

Plus, He was sure that Sensei couldn't fascinate him with more exotic "legends".

He observed the sky outside, his brows crinkled in confusion, the pink petals danced in the wind, wracking Kaname's brain. He felt like this was something important, dangersly symbolic.

His thoughts were interrupted by the seemingly annoying voice of the teacher

"Kaname Kuran, enlighten me why the snow outside is seemingly more interesting then the lecture I am giving now?"

That was it

The snow

It wasn't snow

It was…

His eyes turned a deep smoldering scarlet red and turned to the teacher

"My apologizes Sensei, but I was just astounded that the Sakura Tree has blossoming in the winter"

Yuuki curiously looked out the window, she saw the Sakura Tree, standing innocently on the hill overlooking the Academy.

The dream came rushing to Yuuki's head, the ice blue eyes frozen in her head. The sakura tree, the blood red eyes, and the fangs protruding in his face..

she felt her lungs become heavier, her eyes drooping.

And with a thud her body felt paralyzed on the mahogany wood floor. She took one last breath before her previously colorful world turned black.

* * *

The Teacher rushed to the side of Yuuki and was astounded

Kaname calmly lifted Yuuki in his arms and turned to the teacher

"My apologizes for leaving early Sensei, but I will escort Yuuki to the headmaster's office."

Kaname walked towards the gothic wooden door

"I do not plan on returning sensei "

"And I find the lecture you were giving on the demon lord absolutely fascinating.. "

And with that a smug smile , he left the teacher dumfounded and the rest of the night class restless.

He walked towards the end of the hallway; he looked down to her face, stroking her seemingly peaceful expression. Her skin was smooth,

His face hardened with worry

Nothing would ever harm her

Nothing..

Upon entering his room he laid her down on his bed, the red velvet quilt hugged her figure

He took off is jacket and wrapped her around it, it was a rather warm night..

Her expression seemed almost between pained and peaceful,

She squirmed and he knew she was dreaming

"Kaname.." she silently whispered

He smiled and went to this desk to continue his paper work; he didn't want to disturb her slumber

He looked at the blood stained letter reminding him of the morning when he received it. Observing the letter from the outside it looked like another innocent request from the Senate for another report.

But then he noticed the fresh blood stains

Upon opening the "letter" he saw the words scribbled in blood.

**Acta est fabula**

The blood spelled out a warning to Kaname,

_The drama has been acted out_

He knew the time would come,

He knew his princess would wake soon

And wake up to the painful truth

When the past and the future would collide

And the battle of the centuries would begin

Once again.

* * *

HOW WAS IT? i hope it was.. enjoyable :) i was going for a bit of a dramatic ending, hopefully it didnt end up cheesy /

and remember

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Ch 5:The Secret Calling in the Nightmare

Hello again :) i am trying to update as fast as i can! so i hope you like the fifth chapter, and remember REVIEW! its my motivation to post these chapters :)

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, ITS CHARACTERS OR PLOT ... unfortunatly

* * *

**Chapter five: The Secret Calling in the Nightmare**

The dark forest of the night surrounded his body, not letting a ray of moonlight illuminate his pathway. He knew **he **was here. His deep scarlet eyes examined every movement of the wind, preparing for the unwanted. He heard a muffled movement, and swiftly pulled out his weapon. Finally coming out of the brush, he came to a lake, the lake in front of the sakura tree. He saw a man in a long black robe holding a small body. Kaname walked closer trying to approach the evil presence.

"One more step Kuran and her head rolls."

His body froze,

He realized that he wasn't holding any student,

But his beloved Yuuki Cross.

She was wearing her night class uniform it was sliced and torn, he could smell the sweet scent of her blood. Her eyes already seemed lifeless, her body limp.

Anger rolled into his swirling pot of emotions.

He wanted so dearly to just kill this mysterious being, he knew with one look he could. But he couldnt to risk her life.

"Drop the sword kuran."

The gleaming sword dropped to the cool green grass , kaname calmy attempted to look into the eyes of his advisory.

The man in the black robe showed his albino white wart infested hand , reaching for Yuuki's Artemis rod on her leg.

Kaname's eyes narrowed and the earth beneath him started to split , it ended to the left of the man almost slicing his arm off. The warning startled the man, he took her weapon and opened it. A large spear like weapon appeared. But then his gaze was set on the sword.

The man smiled, his fang like teeth glistened in the moonlight. He dropped Yuuk's artemis rod.

"The prophecy will not be carried out, kuran " the man chuckled " it seemed like you failed your sole purpose of bieng the knight." the man made his face visible, his shark like teeth protruded in his mouth, his skin so white it was almost green his bright red eyes shone with glee.

" And you were so close . If only you didn't become distracted with trivial things, you would of had me."

His withered hand reached for the ruby incrusted sword, gleaming in the moonlight.

Kaname's eyes widened, he couldnt move.

"Don't you think it would be more symbolic if I killed her with this? The legendary Amara that was wielded for the knight. The sword wielded to protect her, the same one that the Vampire Knight carried." He laughed "Oh , the ironies of life eh?"

And with that he jammed the sword through her heart

Kaname's eyes turned silver red

And the entire forest burst into flames

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the room's windows. His eyes started to open , and he relized it was all a nightmare.

Of course he knew that wasn't true

He knew it was a warning, what would be the future if he become distracted with "trivial things" .

He knew he was here waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

He looked next to him, a sleeping body of a young girl. Her light brown hair shimmered in the sunlight, turning into every shade of reds and browns, her thick eyelashes dusting her cheeks.

His cold ice heart melted.

She was the only one who was able to do so. It might be because they were destined to be together. And nothing could ever tear them apart.

Well, almost nothing

He knew **HE** could, quite easily actually, and that enraged him.

He had to keep her safe.

Even if it meant risking the whole school.

He took her into his arms, and smelled her scent. He still couldn't place it, it was just.. so addicting.

He felt her wake

"K-k-kaname?"

He felt the blood rush to her face

and smirked

"Yes?" he smugly responded

She lifted her head to see his face,

"What happened?"

"Yuuki , you fainted during class and didn't wake until this afternoon. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes.." She tiredly responded, she almost fell asleep again.

If it were not for the realization that he said afternoon.

And instantly woke up

"AFTERNOON!?"

He rolled his dark eyes,

"Yes Yuuki, you slept all day. But I already talked to the headmaster, and you are excused of today's classes. You could go back to sleep if you wish."

The blood rushed to her face again

Damn her vascular system

But then again a deathly pale face isn't very attractive either, she rolled her eyes. She wasn't attractive period. This beautiful creature hugging her must be blind, or very very compassionate, probably both. She felt so ridiculous, and almost sorry for him. She knew that her love was pretty one sided, it had to be. It had to do something with Darwin's theory. But she couldn't help but day dream; day dreaming was harmless, unless it got to her head. She tried to remember what happened yesterday, she was trying to listen to the teacher, she really was trying but her attention was torn between her hand being stroked by the most beautiful man ever, well in this case vampire ever, and a legend of an evil king. To be honest, she was paying more attention to her hand then the legend. Then she remembered looking out the window…

"Kaname.. why did I faint?"

She heard a velvet chuckle

"I don't know Yuuki, because you were intoxicated of my very presence?" he gave her a smug smile.

"I promise you I was not intoxicated by your "presence", " She mumbled embaressed that he guessed the most probably reason why she fainted.

She looked up into his face to make sure she wasnt dreaming..

Flawless

as usual

"I wouldn't worry too much about it yuuki, you haven't been sleeping well it was probably only fatigue"

he was a brilliant liar

and it seemed like she believed him.

"I guess so.." she lazily responded.

He kissed the top of her head, and the kisses trailed to her forehead, then eyes, and abruptly stopped to the corner of her mouth.

"I have to go.. But I promise to return soon, hopefully by tomorrow morning I will be back here.." he seductively whispered in her ear " The headmaster agreed for you to skip your guardian duties for today , and I give you the order to stay here in this room. Under no circumstances may you leave." She felt him smile "or you give me no choice but to punish you severely... love," and with one last kiss on her cheek she felt the door close.

Still on the fluffy bed she looked out the window, she hated it when he gave her orders. She felt so … , like he had complete control over her. She hated it. She hated the feeling that she had no control over herself. She wasn't a rebellious person, she just…. Hated not having any independence. She knew there was no "severe punishment" probably a lecture and a hug, which to here wasn't much of a punishment.. Well except the lecture but those usually lasted only for a sentence, or two.

Of course she wasn't going to skip her guardian responsibilities, plus it would be cruel to ditch Zero. and she wasnt rebelling becuase she has responsiblites to fufill regardless of what he said she would do her duties regardless, she thought convincinly

She also knew the headmaster under no circumstances would allow that, well.. maybe he would but he wouldn't mind it if she helped out. She was about to jump off the bed and go to class, but she felt her muscles relax, maybe it was ok to miss the rest of classes.. plus she was pretty tired.

* * *

hey guys :D how did you like it? its a bit of one of my shortet chapters but the rest will hopefully be a bit longer once i upload it on and for further knowlege the name of kaname's sword is Amara which means Eternel :) REVIEW! lol the sixth chapter will come soon :D


	6. Chapter 6: The Glowing Blue Tattoo

* * *

Hey again! two chapters in one day :D i hope you like this one :) and if anyone reads/likes twilight 1 day 8 hours and 36 min.. if you care / lol im actually not really that into it but i swear the books have nicotine in it or someother addictive substance , its definatly a feel good book hhahhaha, and if you have read it , is it just me or do you also see the similarity of kaname/edward? or is it just me and my insanity lol probably the latter /

**disclaimer: i dont own vampire knight, kaname, yuuki or any of the other characters or plots...**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Mystical and Horrific Illusions

The lush black velvet housed three nobles

A boy with moppy blonde hair was indulged in "inuyasha"

While the Noble with spikey blonde hair looked out the window, while occasionally looking to the manga his friend was reading

And the third dark haired boy was staring at the window, thinking on his quest to the "pigs" house

The road was bumpy until they saw a house

It was actually more of a palace. There were black iron gates surrounding the mansion.

The mansion was a pearl color had 5 stories and was a couple miles long on each sides.

In truth it wasn't any house

It was the Senate

Kaname dispised them

But in this situation if things were to go according to plan

He would have to use them

The car stopped and the door was opened for the two nobles and the pureblood

He walked past the huge fontain depicting an angel with a harp made out of gold.

Hah angel what irony

Creatures of the dark, damned , has an angel as a fountain's

Oh the ironies of life

The inside was the epitome of luxury

Large deep red velvet curtains hanged with the wall large windows, the walls were dark red satin with gold butoons to form a diamond pattern.

Paintings of the most famous artists hanged gracefully on the wall

The marble floors were flawless

Huge Crystal changalers illuminated the hallway's

And they reached the end of the hallway

And two huge oak doors opened, and there was the room, with all of the highest ranked nobles sat, sipping what looked like wine.

The moment they saw Kaname Kuran

They were at their knees

Kaname sat at the head seat

"I have important news for the senate"

They all returned at their seat

"He sent me a letter"

He took out the bloody notice out of his jacket

And casually tossed it to the center of the table

The Senate gasped

--

There was a small sigh

"I love dusk"

Yuuki was admiring the sky

Thank goodness there wasn't as much fuss today, Kaname was gone so most of the fan girls didn't come today when escorting the night class.

It was bittersweet

She decided to walk by the pond

She loved that pond

It was so peaceful

And she needed to relax, after what happened, she needed to sleep more. It was inexcusable the amount of fainting she has done for the last couple of days. It made her feel weak and she hated it.

She finally started to see the gleam of the water

It seemed a bit off..

She looked at the sky again

So pretty

She saw the pond

It was red, bloody red,

And she screamed

--

* * *

wow, that wasnt long / i promise i will try to make them a bit longer then that :) review review review:)


	7. 7: The Mysterious and Horrific Illusions

Hey again! two chapters in one day :D i hope you like this one :) and if anyone reads/likes twilight 1 day 8 hours and 36 min.. if you care / lol im actually not really that into it but i swear the books have nicotine in it or someother addictive substance , its definatly a feel good book hhahhaha, and if you have read it , is it just me or do you also see the similarity of kaname/edward? or is it just me and my insanity lol probably the latter /

**disclaimer: i dont own vampire knight, kaname, yuuki or any of the other characters or plots...**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Mystical and Horrific Illusions

The lush black velvet housed three nobles

A boy with moppy blonde hair was indulged in "inuyasha"

While the Noble with spikey blonde hair looked out the window, while occasionally looking to the manga his friend was reading

And the third dark haired boy was staring at the window, thinking on his quest to the "pigs" house

The road was bumpy until they saw a house

It was actually more of a palace. There were black iron gates surrounding the mansion.

The mansion was a pearl color had 5 stories and was a couple miles long on each sides.

In truth it wasn't any house

It was the Senate

Kaname dispised them

But in this situation if things were to go according to plan

He would have to use them

The car stopped and the door was opened for the two nobles and the pureblood

He walked past the huge fontain depicting an angel with a harp made out of gold.

Hah angel what irony

Creatures of the dark, damned , has an angel as a fountain's

Oh the ironies of life

The inside was the epitome of luxury

Large deep red velvet curtains hanged with the wall large windows, the walls were dark red satin with gold butoons to form a diamond pattern.

Paintings of the most famous artists hanged gracefully on the wall

The marble floors were flawless

Huge Crystal changalers illuminated the hallway's

And they reached the end of the hallway

And two huge oak doors opened, and there was the room, with all of the highest ranked nobles sat, sipping what looked like wine.

The moment they saw Kaname Kuran

They were at their knees

Kaname sat at the head seat

"I have important news for the senate"

They all returned at their seat

"He sent me a letter"

He took out the bloody notice out of his jacket

And casually tossed it to the center of the table

The Senate gasped

--

There was a small sigh

"I love dusk"

Yuuki was admiring the sky

Thank goodness there wasn't as much fuss today, Kaname was gone so most of the fan girls didn't come today when escorting the night class.

It was bittersweet

She decided to walk by the pond

She loved that pond

It was so peaceful

And she needed to relax, after what happened, she needed to sleep more. It was inexcusable the amount of fainting she has done for the last couple of days. It made her feel weak and she hated it.

She finally started to see the gleam of the water

It seemed a bit off..

She looked at the sky again

So pretty

She saw the pond

It was red, bloody red,

And she screamed

--

Chapter Eight: The New Kid on the Block

Her delicate heels clacked on the cheap linolliium, she dispised humans

And yet she was going to attend class with them

How disheartening

Well she wasn't attending this ridicoulous school because of them

She was because of HIM

Her love

And future husband

It would be such a surprise for him

She is pretty sure that it will be a surprise

"here are the papers headmaster" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster

"Welcome to the Academy Sa-

"No , its my pleasure"

And she walked out of the

Now, where would her love be?

wow, that wasnt long / i promise i will try to make them a bit longer then that :) review review review:)


	8. Chapter 8: The New Kid on the Block

Hello agian, here are two chapter :) i hope you guys enjoy them :) and.. for those who read.. breaking dawn... honestly what did you think.. to be honest.. it kind of ruined it for me TT . and did you guys read ch. 42 :O !! if you hadnt GO READ IT NOW!! its super epic, i promise.

**Discalimer :** i dont own vampire knight, the characters, the plot or anything .. TT

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The New Kid on the Block**

Her delicate heels clacked on the cheap linoleum, how she despised humans

And yet she was going to attend class with them

How disheartening

Well she wasn't attending this ridiculous school because of them.

She was because of HIM.

Her love and soon to be future husband.

It would be such a surprise for him.

She is pretty sure that it will be a surprise.

"Here is the papers headmaster" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster

"Welcome to the Academy, I ho-"

"No, its my pleasure"

And she walked out of the old office, now, where would her love be?

* * *

His legs couldn't go fast enough to reach his destination, The trees flew past him, the ground was imprinted by his shoes. His mind was blank except of the phrase reoccurring in this brain.

"I must protect her"

Really, it was automatic, he still didn't know why, or of what he had to protect her of. The only thing he knew was that she screamed.

A horrible blood curling scream.

He saw a small shadow shaking near the lake

"How strange" he mumbled in his mind "the lake was usually a place where Yuuki felt peaceful..."

He came up and saw her shaking violently

" Blood, the blood…. Its everywhere" she whispered

She grabbed her head; squeezing her tears from her eyes, something was wrong she could feel it. But why, why was it there always a dark reminder that she had lost her past. She was starting to think it was because of a reason. She shuddered. Whatever her past was, must have been pretty horrible that her body was responding the way it was when she tried to think of her past.

She felt warm arms hug her and her heart starting to slow down

It was over

The blood started to disappear, and the lake was its usual mysterious dark blue.

She took a deep breath.

"Its over, I promise it's over" the deep voice of her childhood friend comforted her nerves.

"… I know.." she mumbled, relived.

But she had things to do

She stood up, "Thank you Zero, it must have been my ridiculous hallucinations due to my lack of sleep, I'm sorry to bother you." she looked into her best friends silvery eyes, her face soften and she started to stroke his cheek "Why are you always there when I need you… why don't you ever leave… why are you always waiting for me..?"

In truth Zero didn't know the answers to these questions. But he felt the warmth of his face leave, and he noticed her looking back to the lake.

"I better leave Zero, or I might really go insane." She smiled and walked towards the darkness.

* * *

His dark wool coat protected him from the cold breeze, sure it wasn't snowing, but it was pretty close to.

If only it would rain.

He expected the peace of the academy to overtake his senses. But it didn't.

Instead He felt..

His eyes widened, could it be?

But , he just got back.. damn him.

As a blur he disappeared in the darkness.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: The Temptations of Love

cHAPTER 9 :D

**Disclaimer:** i dont own.. vampire knight, its characters or plot

* * *

**_Chapter Nine : The Temptation of Love_**

She walked down the hall of the her new dorm

So… old

It smelled funny

Her face wrinkled in disgust. How could the nobles stand this?

She walked by Audio's room, filled with old "treasures" he was chatting with his cousin known to the day class girls as "Wild" senpai. Both ridiculous nobles in her book.

"Could you believe the time, and of course our dorm leader is with that girl." Aido complained " I like yuuki but I never understood the attraction. I mean, Kaname could get ANY girl he wanted, why such a plain human girl?"

His cousin just stared in disbelief.

"Could it be because of love Aido?"

"Love? Mm.. I'm sure he could of fallen in love with someone else.. I would of fallen in love with -"

Kain just rolled his eyes and tuned his talkative cousin out. He didn't care about this topic nor did he think his younger cousin would either.

Little did they know a dark figure was listeing to their "intamite" conversation. Anger radiated from this figure, for she did not plan for the unkown..

"That girl…" her voice was laced with venom .. " I have to dispose of her.."

* * *

Yuuki was walking towards the dorms, "Gah, I'm so tired ... this cant be healthy" she thought, to the point where she started to hallucinate, there had to be a problem.

Yuuki thought it was all weird, thinking back. She always thought of herself as a strong independent person, cold but warm at the same time. She was sweet to everyone in the exterior. But a cold person inside, she didn't believe in true love or in love. Until of course she met Kaname. Well, in reality she knew him since childhood, and truthfully she always "loved" him. But she never tried to show it. It was a weakness, a weakness she couldn't afford to show. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him, and scaring him would be certainly a way. So she tried to hide it, she really really did, even though she was a horrible liar. Maybe she did believe in love. But she knew he would never feel the same way. So she had to be strong. She had too.

She felt her heart starting to rip; she hated her self reality checks. Hot tears started to stream from her chocolate eyes. But if she didn't scold her then no one would, and she had to get her head straight. Nothing could EVER happen between them. She sniffled and tried to gain her composure. She couldn't let anyone know she was crying, or that in fact her true feelings for kaname. Plus, he must have a girlfriend, or a fiancé I mean someone like him cant possibly be single after.. a couple hundred years right?

* * *

"Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" her dirty blonde hair bounced with each outburst of pure excitement.

"You HAVE to be kidding me!" her bright blue eyes popped with suprise.

Emily, a day class student, female, and president of the Kaname Kuran fan club.

Yes.. there was a fan club

That 99 percent of the female population at the academy was an "active" member in.

Emily looked back to the group of girls that were at their meeting. Her badge gleaming in the sun, with the symbol of the club, of course only the officers were able to display their "high" positions. Kaname thought they were all silly girls. Too bad none of them knew that,

"Girls we have a mission, we have to meet with a very important person tonight at midnight at the lake, now, we have to be careful. The "guards" will be watching so I will take our officers to the meeting." She took a thick strand of her gold locks and started to twist it around her dainty finger.

"She will give us a reward"

And the rest of the girls smiled.. Greedily

* * *

To be completely honest, she felt a bit nervous. Well, to be even more honest she was more then nervous, she was scared out of her wits. But she had to fulfill her promise as president of the Kaname Kuran fan club, she had to protect him from any girl. And that's what the mysterious caller promised.

"I see that you have arrived safely"

The girl on the rock said with a velvety voice, her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight, she wasn't albino though, no a normal pale you could see the peach in her cheeks. Her long curly gold locks , and she too had the deep scarlet eyes.

"I have been aware of a day class girl that is too close to Kaname, and I was worried. She seemed to be quite aloof about it too. And.. Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me teach her a valuable lesson..:?" She looked at the ocean blue saphire eyes of Emily, almost challenging her to show her dedication. "I promise you won't get in trouble and... I have a hefty reward that will be able to at least quadruple your club funds; perhaps to buy those jackets you had your eye on eh?

Emily looked back to the rest of the officers; looks of approval plagued their faces.

"We accept your proposition; send me a detailed letter with your instructions."

"Wonderful, expect it later tomorrow" The mysterious girl smiled "I hopefully I will see you all later."

And with that she disappeared.

* * *

Kaname sighed

False alarm.

Thank god

He placed his coat on his chair and sat in his deep velvet chair. He looked at the huge pile of letters and requests from the senate. Gosh they kept him busy.

He took the group of papers from the top of the pile and read them over, what boring topics.

His mind started to wander

Her touch, her smell, her lips.. Why did such a beautiful creature have to be in such danger?

And why could he not confess to her yet.

That's right, because she doesn't remember.

He knows that she loves him, even though she refuses to show it. Sometimes he could deteriorate the wall enough for her to open up to him, at least to show him her feelings. But most of the time she protects herself in her cocoon. Her heart is protected by a wall. He never could understand that. Why did she doubt herself so much? He thought he was pretty obvious about it too. He didn't talk to any other girls, well he did, but he tried not too. He tried to give her special attention, but she seemed stubborn about it. Oh well, if she wasn't like that then maybe he wouldn't have fallen in love with her. But he knew that was a lie. He knew he loved her unconditionally and that nothing could ever change the way he loved her, even if she was in her human form. Why must they be so stubborn?

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder

He tensed

He felt her cold breath on his ear

"Hello love"

* * *

... so how is it going? is it up to fanfiction standards ? lol .. please review, and comment and all that fun stuff :) its the only thing that keeps me going ( other then my creative muse, and my love to write :P)


	10. Chapter 10

1. I FEEL HORRIBLE, i really tried to keep up with school/debate/writing but honestly , ap physics B is a bi***. And i unfortunatly neglected lots of my other activites for physics sigh... :(

2. I will defently be continueing this fanfiction if its the last thing i do!! __

3. expect the next chapter by thursday and i will make it extra long :D

4. I am actually also working on an original story [ although i love kaname and yuuki] i decided to try out my own creative muse to create my own plots/characters/stories etc. Although i know this is "" i was hoping mabey you could read this excerpt and tell me what you think about it? and i promise!!!!! i will continue this fanfiction regardless what happens with this new project. :)

i missed you all!!!

* * *

The clouds peaked between the few gaps of the tall trees. I knew it was getting late, but I had this feeling that Ms. Tubbs the cat was close; I could hear the ringing of the bells on her collar. My conscience was screaming at me for being in the woods, alone, and at night - late night.

I heaved a sigh. I knew how much Ms. Tubbs meant to my mother, and especially at this time in her life, she couldn't take another - _death_. Plus, I'm sure there were no serial killers lurking behind one of the old trees. It just would be too coincidental if there were.

The wind rustled through the trees, emitting a scent of pine. I took in a deep breath of fresh air - it made me feel alive. The moon shone brightly on the clearing. My eyes were quickly scanning for the cat, but, instead, they came across another figure. My heart dropped.

Oh god, it was a serial killer. My luck was brilliant. I shook my head chasing away those thoughts. That was when I noticed something. For some reason, I didn't feel fear towards this mysterious stranger at all. Instead, an unhealthy surge of curiosity.

I squatted behind a thick bush, hoping that it would conceal my presence. My eyes widened as I examined this mysterious stranger. He was sitting on a large mossy rock , his worn black robe draped gracefully across his figure. He took off the hood, and I gave an inaudible gasp.

Strands of chocolate hair glistened in the moon light; his face was the epitome of perfection; his nose perfectly slanted. His hair framed strikingly deep green eyes; they were contemplative as he delicately picked a daisy from the flower bed near his feet.

It wilted; the crisp brown color plagued the entirety of the flower. As he stared at it, his eyes swirled with emotion. Was it sadness I saw? Or possibly frustration? Perhaps it was regret. Then, I looked closer; it seemed that the whole entire flower bed was dead.

His other hand was holding up a large wooden rod with a curved blade at the top. The handle was a deep wood, the blade, engraved with _Veritas Inlustrat_, elegantly carved. It resembled very much of a scythe. I gave a small gasp - it was a scythe! I moved closer to get a better look.

_Crunch!_

He quickly turned to my direction. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and I held my breath. He gave a faint smile.

"If only," he murmured in a silky voice.

He suddenly rose from the rock and looked up to the sky, another gust of wind rustled the trees. I looked up too; the brilliant moon was now covered with clouds. I felt a raindrop on my face. I quickly looked back towards the man, only to gasp. The rock was empty, and I was now alone in the bitter night. Slowly, I arose from my hiding place.

My limbs were frozen.

I could only hear the rustling of the wind, and the cold rain drops splashing on my face. It was starting to rain harder.

Who was he? I asked myself, staring at the rock. He had looked so familiar. Especially with those eyes; they had been so expressive, yet so mysterious.

The rain was now pouring down, and so I began my quest to find again. I couldn't find her though. After another hour of searching, I came across a cabin. Finally, I thought to myself, I've got shelter.

* * *

:D


End file.
